The Queen of Kuru Eruna
by Haiku Hikari
Summary: Upon the reawakening of Bakura's soul by Ryou, another mysterious soul appears. Who is she? Only Bakura can answer that question, but he's reluctant to let Ryou know anything about himself. Meanwhile, Ryou is growing anxious as the mystery behind the woman unfolds...Rated M for language, violence, and anything else that may happen along the way.
1. Introduction

{Author note: Anything in *** is an internal thought or communication between hosts and their yamis.}

***It's dark. Has it always been this dark? I've been here so long...how long has it been?***

There was a flash of light, and then there were sounds. So many sounds.

***This isn't Egypt...where the hell am I? ***

The fair skinned woman looked around. Nothing was familiar anymore. And yet, she knew exactly where to go. Her sea green eyes glanced up and down the narrow streets, taking in everything and everyone around her. She had to observe her surroundings before continuing forward; he had taught her that. Trust no one, question everything, take only what you need; he had taught her that also.

But where was he?


	2. Then There Were Two

**Ancient Egypt**

He stood at the top of the hill overlooking the valley that contained his village. He could hear their screams of terror, he could smell the metallic scent of fresh blood and burning flesh. He could feel the tears beginning to form in his eyes, but fought them back; he had been taught to be strong. Tears had no place here. Just as he began to turn away from what was left of Kuru Eruna, he heard a small whimper behind him.

"Who's there!," he demanded, glancing around looking for the source of the sound.

"Who's there! Show yourself!"

And then he saw her. She was roughly his age, perhaps a year or so younger. Her green eyes were streaming with tears and her dirty blonde hair was matted to her damp cheeks. She was definitely a rarity; fair coloring was not common in the desert. He immediately knew which family she had belonged to. _Had_. Their families no longer existed.

"Who are you?", he asked, calming the tone in his voice, 'Please, I'm not going to hurt you. We're the only ones left."

"A-a-akira," she said shakily, trying to wipe the tears from her face.

"I'm Bakura," he replied, stepping closer to her.

"I-I don't understand. How could they do this? How?," her eyes searched his face, hoping for an answer she knew he didn't have.

"I don't know. But I can promise you, they will pay for it."

The innocent eyes of the child he had been were replaced by the scowl of a young man hellbent on revenge. He grasped her hand, pulling her toward the small cave he had been hiding in when the soldiers first arrived.

"First things first Akira: Never, _ever,_ let them see you falter. No matter what happens, no matter what they may say or do to you, you do NOT cry, you do NOT break. Do NOT give into them. From now on, it's just us. Us against them. Trust no one, question everything. Stick with me and everything will be okay."

"Learn to keep a calm demeanor. The eyes can give away a person's true intentions. Be conscious of your expressions. Don't give yourself away by letting your countenance slip."

She looked at him, trying to mimic his cool and collected expression.

"Now I'm going to teach you how to "shop"," he said with a grin.

"I thought the women weren't taught to steal," she said, looking at him.

"Well, we're the only ones left and I can't do it all on my own. We have to stick together Akira. It's the only way we're going to survive long enough to take what is rightfully ours."

It began with small items; a loaf of bread here, a piece of fruit there. _Take only what you need, nothing more_ his voice echoed in her head. She could feel his eyes on her as she slinked through the market. He was hiding in the shadows, ready to jump in should she need help.

***She's good. Great even. She's quick, light on her feet.***

After she had gathered enough for them to eat for the night, they returned to their little cave and feasted. The desert cooled drastically that night. Bakura had made pallets for each of them, trying to make the ground a little more comfortable for sleeping, but as he looked over in her direction, he could see that she was shivering intensely. Without a second thought, he got up and laid down next to his companion, placing a chaste arm around her. He felt her shivering subside and he began to fall into a restless sleep. They were the last of their kind. How were they going to make it?


	3. The Stranger

**Present Day**

 **Ryou's POV**

I walked home from school, slinking my way past the other students. It seemed like any other day, and yet, something was different. I looked up from my feet and saw a woman across the street. There was something unusual about her; she didn't quite blend with the crowd. While I had grown accustomed to the bizarre styles of this place, she stood out. There was a glint in her eye as she stared at me. I knew she was staring at me; I felt her eyes follow my every move. What did she want?

I walked a little more quickly, crossing the street without looking in her direction. But I could still feel her eyes upon me; they seemed to burn into my skin. I thought I had gotten away from her as I turned onto my own street and hurried to my front door. But as I fumbled for my house key, I saw her again. Her shadow seemed to loom over me, even though she was only about as tall as I was.

She was beautiful and she was terrifying. Her sand-colored hair blew around her face and shoulders and her deep green eyes seemed to see right through me. She seemed as if she could snap like a twig. But upon further inspection, I could clearly see the lines of lean muscle in her slender arms and legs.

"Wh-who are you? What do you want?"

She stared at me.

"Please. I don't know what you want. I haven't done anything. Please just tell me what you want."

She mumbled something in a language I didn't understand. Then she reached her hand up and gently touched my face, pushing my hair behind my ear. She said something else that again, I didn't understand.

She stopped for a second, thinking, staring. And then she spoke.

"H-hi.", she finally said. This definitely wasn't her native tongue. I could hear her unusual accent from that single word.

"What's your name? I haven't seen you around here." I asked, hoping for any kind of explanation.

She looked at me, long and hard. Her eyes searched my face as if hoping I'd recognize her, but I had no memory of her. I watched the wind blowing the fabric of her white dress. I could see every muscle in her long calves and knew there was no way I could overpower or out run her if I tried.

After what felt like an eternity, she spoke again, the words sounding unsure.

"My name is Akira. Do you not know me?"

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid I don't. "

"Strange...you look just like him...", her voice trailed off.

I knew she was talking about Bakura, but he rarely allowed me to communicate with him directly. There was no way for me to force him out of the ring.

"You mean Bakura?"

"So you know of him?"

"It's a long story, but yes."

She looked me over again.

"Then he is alive...", she said, looking past me.

I turned to look behind me, half expecting the spirit of my yami to be there, but there was nothing. I turned back to reply, but the mysterious woman had disappeared.

Turning the key in the door lock, I walked into the foyer of the house and sat on the couch. I took out my school books in an effort the ease the discomfort caused by the stranger's arrival, but it was no use.

Suddenly I heard him.

***Making new friends, eh little one?*** His voice dripped with sarcasm.

***N-no Bakura. I don't know her. But she says she knows you. Who is she?***

***I'm not about to give _you_ the satisfaction of an answer.***

I could hear his laughter in my head. And then he was gone.

{Author note: I promise the chapters will get longer. Exposition and all that. But please review and let me know what you think so far!}


	4. The Ritual

{Author note: This chapter switches POV and time period a few times. Also, sexual content. So, beware. Otherwise, I promised it be longer than the previous ones, so enjoy. Reviews are welcome!}

 **Ancient Egypt**

 **Bakura's POV**

I can't take my eyes off of her as she approaches. The desert breeze whips through her sandy hair, swirling about her face and temporarily fluttering over her eyes. Those eyes; I can't help but be sucked into them. She seems to peer right into my very soul with them. Her thin white and gold robe billows around her slender frame and I'm left utterly speechless. No one has ever been able to fill the void in my being quite like she has.

We face each other, clasping hands as the priest greets us. He's the only one left who remembers how our people perform marriage rites. He takes each of our left hands in turn, holding it in his own. First mine and then hers. He takes the gold-handled blade and engraves the symbol into my palm. It's an ankh, but with a second bar across the bottom. It's a deep cut, but I remain unflinching as the crimson liquid drips to the ground. I look at her as the priest takes her hand. I wait for her to wince; it was a painful ritual. But she remains motionless, peering into my eyes with her own. I knew she was strong; I always knew. I felt her power from the very first time we met.

When the engraving is finished, the priest clasps our hands together, mingling our blood. He then takes a red sash and binds our wrists and hands together. Now for the soul-binding ritual. He grabs our already bleeding hands, bound by the silky fabric, and lifts our arms in the air. Chanting in the language of our people, he lifts the dagger in his hand again. She and I exchange a glance, knowing what is to come. The priest forces the blade through our conjoined hands, our blood exchanged and our souls now bound to one another. It is complete; we are one. It is our custom that marriage brings two souls together as a singular one. We are only 17, but we are the only ones left of our village. We have remained side by side since that fateful night; it wasn't unexpected that we would marry.

/

 **Present Day**

 **Bakura's POV**

It was her; it was really her. Her hair was a little shorter than I remembered, but it's definitely her. The host will have a heart attack when he finds out who she is. My palm tingles at the memory of that day. But I can't let him know. Not yet. I don't need him having a meltdown. But I need to see her, to speak to her. I need to know how she ended up here. We were never really sure how serious our peoples' rituals were, but I need answers. Was she trapped in the shadows like I had been? I hope not. I don't cling tightly to anyone, not since watching my entire village engulfed in blood and fire. But she was always the exception. She will always be the exception.

I remain absent despite the host's pleas for me to come out. I'm not in the mood to talk right now. I can't believe she's here; I just need some time to myself. I need to think. I need...something...something the host cannot provide.

/

 **Ryou's POV**

***Bakura, please...I know you can hear me***

He's ignoring me. I know he is. He does it a lot. Who the bloody hell was she? She knew him; and not like Marik or Ishizu knew him. No. She _knew_ him; I saw it in her eyes. The look of recognition on her face as she looked at me. But what did she want? She must be important to him to have sought him out. I knew by her accent she wasn't from around here at all. Nowhere near here even. Was she Egyptian like my yami? She seemed way too fair skinned for the desert, but I've been surprised before.

***Bakura!***

I'm practically screaming through our mind link. He hates having to speak to me. I know I probably won't get a response. I walk into the kitchen to pour myself a glass of milk and resign myself to sitting on the sofa in the front room. I reach for the remote when I suddenly feel the ring react. In an instant he's standing next to me. I half expect him to slap me across the face; it wouldn't be the first time. Instead, he sits on the other side of the sofa, staring blankly in front of him.

"You summoned, my ever-annoying host?"

"I-I..."

"Well! Spit it out already!," he snapped at me.

I fumble over my thoughts, not sure where to begin. I look at my hands, pulling at my cuticles with my fingernails. One of them starts to bleed.

"Bloody hell child! What do you want?!"

Shit. I completely spaced out.

"I was, well, I was just wondering...wh-who was she?," I look at him tentatively.

"That's none of your business, host."

"She looked at me like she knew me. I ju-just wanted to know her name."

He glares at me, sizing me up from the top of my head to the tips of my toes.

"She recognized _you_ because you look like _me,_ you twit. That's all."

"Well, yeah, but..."

He cuts me off mid-sentence.

"This conversation is over, Ryou. I don't feel like explaining the workings of the world to you right now."

With that, he disappears back into the ring.

That was strange. Something is up, I can feel it. He's not acting right. He never, and I mean _never_ calls me by my name. It's always just "host" or "idiot" or any other number of impersonal insults. I need to find her. I don't even know where to start though. There's probably a good chance she'll seek me out instead. Besides, if I go looking for her, Bakura will know and I'll end up paying for it later. There's no point in giving him a reason to beat me bloody; not that he's ever actually required one. But still. Let sleeping beasts lie and all that.

 **Akira's POV**

Who was that child? He looks so much like Bakura, I could hardly believe it. So they were serious about all that. I always just assumed it was a load of shit. But I've been wrong before. Not often, but nobody's perfect. I sit, absently tracing the scars in my palm. I'm reminded again of that day, of the excruciating pain of the ritual, of the night that followed.

When the sun had set, we walked, hands still bound by the red sash, to our home on the outskirts of the small village. Nobody bothered us here; we could sneak into the main city to steal as needed, and then disappear through intricate tunnels underneath the streets of the market. It would have been a wonderful place for a family, but that just hadn't been in the cards for us. We had another destiny.

He unties the sash, and then scoops me up, spinning me in a circle as my arms hold firmly around his neck. We come to the bedroom and he places me down gently. It's as if it were the first time. It isn't. But this is special. He stands behind me, placing his strong tanned hands on my shoulders. I feel him lean his head down to kiss my neck and trail light kisses down my collarbone and shoulder. His hands slide downward, his fingers dancing deftly down my spine. He quickly loosens the knot in the gold sash around my waist and then reaches up again to slide the white garment off my shoulders.

Standing nude with my back to him, I feel his warm breath against my skin. I hear him remove the knives he keeps on him at all times, and then his chest is flush against my back. I can feel his arousal and I know he senses mine. Something about exchanging our blood has given us a new passion for one another.

He spins me to face him and kisses me roughly, with a primal need that I'm willing to satiate. His hands slide to my hips and he lifts me up before pushing my back into the wall. I feel him enter me, the hunger visible in his violet eyes. He groans as he buries himself inside of me. My head falls back, exposing my neck and breasts to him. One strong arm holds me up, while the other roams upward to tease one of my nipples. When he's satisfied, he leans down and sucks on it, eliciting a moan from my lips.

He thrusts in and out in a steady rhythm, our breaths keeping pace with one another. He runs his fingers through my hair before gripping roughly, pulling my head further backward. I love it when he's rough like this. He bites down on the sensitive skin at my collarbone and I can feel the small trickle of blood. He grinds his hips against mine, expertly hitting the small bundle of nerves between my thighs. I tighten my legs around him, drawing him in deeper. We quicken our pace, aching for release. He senses my need for me.

Moving me to the makeshift bed, he lays me down on my back and I feel his hands wrap firmly around my throat. He tightens his grip and I reach up to dig my nails into his flesh. He's bleeding now, the red droplets running down his muscled arms. I can feel my breath becoming labored and my mind is growing hazy. But I need this and so does he. He continues to grip my neck as he leans down and bites my shoulder, sending me completely over the edge. I spasm around him, rocking my hips in time with my orgasm. The movement sends him reeling and I feel him reach release inside of me. We collapse next to each other, bloodied, bruised, and spent. But gods be damned was it worth it.

I'd kill for one more night like that with my thief king. But for now, I need sleep. Tomorrow I shall seek out his doppelganger.


	5. Another Brick In The Wall

**Present Day**

Bakura sat in his soul room, thinking -plotting- it was all the same for the spirit. He could sense his light's apprehension over the previous week's encounter. He knew it crossed the boy's mind every day upon waking and every night before falling into a restless sleep. And for good cause. He knew the woman; he knew her well. She was dark and she was dangerous; something he could easily take credit for. She was strong. He'd made sure of that. And he was proud of her; she could strike fear into any man's heart with a single glance and it was because of him. In fact, she had a wil and a fury that could rival his own. Her knew her slender frame was deceptive; she could kill you as quickly and carelessly as she could kiss you. In truth, it turned him on. He didn't fear her only because they knew they were equals.

But he still had to track her down; the ring could mostly help with that. It sought out power and darkness and she was definitely composed of an unmatched amout of both. He just needed control of his little host's body.

***Little host?***

He sent the sickly sweet question over their mind link, his words a taunting purr in Ryou's head.

***Yes Bakura?***

He was already dreading what his dark half was about to request. He knew very little about the spirit of his Sennen Ring. Bakura made sure to keep him almost completely shut out; it was a skill Ryou himself had not yet mastered. Because of this, Bakura knew the younger one's thoughts and emotions almost before he did.

***May I borrow your body?***

It wasn't a request. It was definitely a demand. The phrasing never fooled Ryou.

***I don't know why you ask when I know you're going to do as you please regardless*** Ryou snipped through the link.

Bakura smirked.

***Getting a little more ballsy I see. You're right; no point in even informing you. Just figured I'd warn you ahead of time for once.***

What should have been a pleasant change in Bakura's personality really just made the knot in the little light's stomach grow larger. Bakura never asked permission; he always just took over as he saw fit.

With a flash of light in his mind's eye, Ryou was suddenly inside his own soul room, with Bakura in control of his meager body. He sat, staring out, trying to see where the dark one was headed. He saw him pass by the houses in their neighborhood, and then watched as he turned down a side street, presumably following the points of the ring. He didn't recognize this part of town.

Bakura cursed in a language Ryou didn't recognize.

"It should be here. So where the hell is it?!"

He ran his hands over the stone walls feeling for something, anything at all, that would explain why the ring had directed him here. After searching and scanning the area several times, there it was. Right in front of his face. A small notch, not even noticeable to someone who wasn't actively looking. He placed his finger inside and the stone facade slid to the right, revealing a small opening with stairs heading down below the street.

Ryou couldn't believe what he was seeing. How was this even here?! How had no one ever found it before?! There were so many questions he wanted to ask his darker half, but he knew he wouldn't get a reply. The fact that Bakura was even allowing him to see what was going on was surprising enough. Usually he completely shut him out when he had control.

Bakura descended into the darkness, his senses heightened in case it was a trap. If she had done this, it wouldn't be unheard of for there to be any number of creatures, bottomless pits, or both. She was smart; too smart sometimes. It's what had made her such an excellent companion. Sure, he was quick and thorough, but she often thought of details that even he hadn't considered.

Finallly, he reached the bottom of the steep stairs and walked toward a faint light down the narrow hallway. He walked slowing, quietly, ready to attack if necessary. It was one of the rare occasions that he was grateful for his light's slight build. It definitely made sneaking around much easier.

He reached the doorway and looked in. It was her, it was really her!

***Hello Bakura*** she voiced through his mind, her words a combination of honey and a razor's edge. She didn't need to turn around to know it was him. He was the only one who could have ever found this place. That's why she had made it.

God he had always loved listening to her speak! He felt his growing arousal just thinking about the sound of her voice. She sounded as ruthless as he did, but with a certain sexiness no one else could ever pull off.

***Well?*** she purred again.

He had gotten so caught up in his thoughts, he hadn't replied.

***Akira...***

She turned to look at him.

"Hello darling," she said with a sinister grin crossing her delicate features.

"I can't believe you're here," he continued to trail down her form with his eyes, "How did you get here?"

"All in good time Thief King. All in good time."

He took a step toward her, apprehension showing in his gait. Meanwhile, he could feel his other half quivering in fear inside his soul room.

***Relax little host. Everything's fine. I'll explain later.***

***B-but, just look at her! She looks like she about to rip our head right off our shoulders!***

***I know! It's sexy, right? God I love it when she's angry!***

***Bakura...***

***Don't worry! She's not going to kill us...I don't think...I can't remember how our last exchange went exactly...***

Ryou was panicking now. She knew Bakura, and she seemed angry as all hell about it. He wasn't ready to die today.

"So my lovely thief, I see you found your better half."

"If you want to call it that."

"Strange. The whole workings of the Shadow are strange."

"Yeah, tell me about it," he slanted his eyes at her, showing her that, despite the new body, he wasn't afraid of her. He would never be afraid of her; she was his.

"So this boy, how did that happen?"

"Hell if I know. One minute I'm trapped in this damned ring and the next I'm inside his body and fighting for control of it."

"I see," she said thoughtfully, her countenance beginning to relax. He had calmed down a bit over the years; no longer immediately jumping to slaughter everyone he saw. She wasn't sure what he remembered everything from their past, but he clearly remembered who she was and that was enough for the moment.

"Akira," he said, stepping closer still, "I just can't believe it." He reached up to touch her face, and she let him.

Ryou could feel the rush of emotions flooding his darker half's mind. He'd never felt anything from Bakura but anger and hatred. To feel...what was it? Was it love? Was it regret? What was it? There were too many happening at once for him to pinpoint a singular feeling. All he knew was that Akira had triggered something entirely new in his yami.

 **{Author Note: Thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming! I'm having a great time with this story and I hope all of you are as well.}**


	6. Taming the Beast

"So you're telling me that the Soul Binding ritual _actually_ bound our souls?," Bakura asked, his mouth agape in disbelief.

***Shit.*** He thought to himself. ***No wonder she sounded so pissed.***

"Yeah. Thanks for that, by the way," she replied sarcastically, "I just _loved_ the shadow realm. Wonderful vacation spot."

"Look, I've apologized a dozen times already. I don't know how else to show how incredibly sorry I am. I didn't realize you'd get trapped too. Otherwise I would never have put you through it."

He looked genuinely sorry for the first time since he was small child. He would never have put the beautiful woman before him through that kind of hell on purpose.

"I swear to the gods I could kill you right now," she sneered.

He knew she wasn't joking. He'd trained her to be, not only a thief of epic proportions, but a skilled assassin as well.

Despite the slight amount of animosity she was displaying, deep down, all she wanted was for him to hold her. But she wasn't about to let him off that easily. Even he knew she'd walk through fire for him. In fact, she already had. She had stood right at his side long before the shadow game that trapped them both, and no matter how much she really wanted to rip his entrails out right now, she'd continue to stand by him. She'd do everything over again without hesitation; he was the love of her life. But managing to make him squirm was just so damn much fun. She knew she was the only one who could make the thief stumble over his words and it delighted her. Of course, she wouldn't let him in on that particular feeling. Yet.

Meanwhile, Ryou sat in a stunned silence. He realized in that moment that there was even more to Bakura that he initially thought. And wait a second...did he just hear his yami _apologize_? He was fairly certain Bakura didn't even know the word "sorry".

***You're aware I can hear you, right?*** Bakura snapped through their mental link.

Ryou blushed, feeling the wave of anger from his darker half. He'd forgotten once again to keep his snide comments to himself.

Akira watched Bakura's facial expression change briefly as he communicated with his light.

"Trouble in paradise, darling?," a smirk that could rival his own crossing her features.

Damn he loved when she did that. Her pink lips turned up just enough to see the sharp canines at the corner of her mouth and he felt flustered once again. Even after all these years that woman still managed to drive him wild.

"You have no idea love," he replied, returning a sinister smile.

He stepped closer to her, half expecting her to back away. But instead, she held her ground, eyeing the man from her past. He reached a hand up to brush a lock of wind-swept hair behind her ear. She accepted his motion of affection and, in turn, she placed a hand on his pale cheek. Ryou could feel the emotions radiating from Bakura once again. This time it was definitely love. There was no mistaking it. He could sense the expression on the darker one's face and could see the passion in the woman's eyes as she leaned in to kiss him deeply.

All this time with the dark soul trapped in his body and he never once considered the possibility that he had a real past and a family and _her_. He suddenly felt selfish for assuming Bakura had always just been evil. The reality of it was, something horrible had happened long ago and it had changed the man forever. And as near as Ryou could tell, this beautiful being in front of him was the only one capable of taming the beast within his yami. He needed to know more, but for now he was content to let Bakura have a moment of true happiness. At least it meant he could have a quiet night.

 **{Author note: I apologize for the short chapter, but it was necessary. More to come very quickly. Any thoughts on Bakura's softer side? R &R welcome and encouraged!}**


	7. Submission

After some persuasion on Bakura's part, Akira agreed to follow him back to the house he shared with his light. He wanted to know everything; what happened after that fateful game? How did she wind up here?

She knew he was in need of answers, and she would oblige; eventually. First things first though, she wanted to meet the lovely boy who had released them.

***Little host, get out here*** Bakura chimed through the link.

It took Ryou a second to realize he was being spoken to, but he quickly came out to stand next to his darker half in his incorporeal form. Keeping his gaze on the ground, he waited to be spoken to before even introducing himself.

"Hello there little one," her voice sang. He couldn't decide if it was sexy or sinister, but he wasn't about to over-think it at the moment.

"So you're the one with the item; interesting...," she said, skimming her eyes over his entire body and making him incredibly uncomfortable.

He stared at her.

"You can speak, ya know? Bakura isn't going to hurt you. I'm just attempting to understand how all of this happened."

"I-it was a gift; from my father. I didn't know anything about it. But when I put it on, there he was. And I-I-I'm pretty sure he hates that it was me who brought him out," Ryou replied, continuing to stare at the floor, lest he have to make eye contact with his yami.

"I see. Well, look, here's the thing: thank you."

Ryou looked up at that, his face riddled with confusion. It definitely wasn't the response he was expecting.

"Wh-what for?"

"You brought him back, which brought me back. So thank you. Several millennia in the shadow realm and you tend to start losing your mind. I mean, we were always bordering on insane, but this was different. So very different. Come here."

The lighter half stepped closer to her, still fearing her touch.

"Remarkable," she spoke almost inaudibly, looking him over yet again.

Ryou couldn't believe Bakura had stood there in silence for as long as he had. When he turned to look at his darker half, he saw the pained expression on his yami's face. It was a look of torment; whether it was remorse over Akira's fate, or his own, Ryou wasn't sure. But it certainly wasn't a look he was accustomed to seeing.

"Alright, let's see here," she said, looking over the two boys in front of her.

"Are the two of you particularly close?"

The dark and light shared a look, Bakura smirking while Ryou winced.

"I guess that's a no."

"We don't see eye to eye on most things," Bakura finally replied, still staring down his lighter half.

"He tried to kill my frirnds! More than once!," Ryou chimed in, not realizing he had spoken aloud. He quickly covered his mouth with both hands, waiting for the thief to backhand him. But it never came. Whoever this woman was, her presence had caused the thief king to remain on his very best behavior.

She looked at Bakura and clicked her tongue.

"Tsk, tsk lovey," she said, giving him a playfully evil grin, "You shouldn't kill the little mortal's friends. Not without good reason anyway."

"If you met them, you'd understand, I assure you."

"I trust you. However, it's still impolite."

Ryou stood there, his mouth half open. She _trusted_ HIM?! Now he HAD to know who she was. Nobody he knew, not even himself, trusted Bakura as far as he could be thrown.

"I-I hate to interject, but who are you, exactly?"

"I've already told you sweetheart."

"No. Not just your name. Who are you? I'm tired of being left in the dark with all of this."

Something about her presence made him more comfortable speaking up in front of his dark half.

"I was - I _am_ Bakura's wife."

If Ryou hadn't been stunned already, now his mind was reeling.

"Yami?," he glanced at Bakura, eyes wide and innocent, "you never told me you had been married."

"It was none of your business, landlord," he replied, his words full of venom.

"I just- I don't know _anything_ about you. I never figured we'd be best friends, but I want to know you. Please yami, I just want to know about you."

Akira saw the desperation in the light's eyes and then turned to her husband.

"Bakura, you've been borrowing his body; the least you could do is tell him about your past. It won't hurt anything."

"I don't want to have this conversation. I already relive it every day. Why would I want to repeat it now?," he spat back.

"Kura...," she purred, giving him a smoldering glance.

Dammit. There was no way he was going to win this argument. She stepped closer, bridging the gap between their bodies. She leaned next to his left ear, barely grazing it with her soft lips. He felt her breath on his neck as well as the growing arousal in his jeans. Her fingers traced over his taut chest, her light touches feeling like fire lapping at his skin. She worked her way down to the waist of his pants, slipping her fingers into the belt loops and pulling his hips flush against her own. He could feel the heat of her body and could smell the sweet scent of strawberry conditioner in her hair. There was definitely no way he was going to win. He leaned his head down in an effort to bring her closer and press his lips to hers. She allowed him a single kiss before teasingly biting his lip and stepping away. He gasped lightly at the sudden rush of cold air that came between them as their bodies separated.

"Fine," he said, hanging his head in resignation.

"Good boy," she said, flashing him a teasing grin and receiving a glare in return.

"Don't worry my love, I'll make up for it later," the words were as smooth as silk as she spoke them.

Fuck she was sexy. If Ryou weren't standing right there, he'd tear her clothes off right now. Even with Ryou standing there, he was heavily considering it. But he knew there was no way she would allow him that pleasure until he fulfilled her request. She was the only person he would ever submit to. And she was damn good at making sure of it.

Once he had composed himself and they had all settled in the front room, Bakura began to recount the events leading up to being sealed in the Sennen Ring. Ryou sat in a stunned silence as his yami told him of the Pharoah's guards coming into his village and slaughtering everyone except Akira and himself. He cringed at the detailed descriptions he provided of the smells of blood and burning flesh. He smiled warmly as the darker half told of the wedding, and then blushed when he recounted the night that followed. For the first time since Bakura made his presence known, Ryou felt genuinely close to him. It was strange and new, yet it gave him a new-found respect for him. He almost felt compassion and love for his darker half. Almost. He had still tried to kill his friends. But he at least knew there was a reason he was the person, or rather, spirit, he was. Bakura had seen true horrors and felt true suffering. If he could've done so without being knocked into a wall, he would've hugged his yami in an effort to provide some semblance of comfort. He slept soundly that night. He could get used to Bakura's tame nature.


	8. Author Note

p style="text-align: left;"Hi everyone. Just a quick update. I just finished classes for the semester, so new chapters will be up soon. It was just difficult to work on them and exams at the same time. There is already another chapter for Kuru Eruna in the works and a new one for Out of Thin Air that I'll be starting this week. Thanks for your patience and don't forget to review!/p 


	9. Breakfast

{Warning: Very explicit sexy time in this chapter. Enjoy!}

Ryou woke up in his own body to the sound of Akira and Bakura in kitchen. Bakura, as per usual, was bitching about anything and everything. He heard pots and pans being pulled from the cabinet. Was she cooking? Nobody ever cooked except himself. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and wandered down the stairs in his gray pajama pants.

"Morning!," she chirped from in front of the stove.

"Hi," he replied, still drowsy.

"I've made breakfast. Eat quick. We have things to do."

Bakura stood silently in his incorporeal form next to her. He he appeared protectively hovering around her slim body. Not that she really needed protecting. Even Ryou could sense her strength and power. It wasn't even purely physical; she radiated a different kind of power - a magical power. Even being human, he could feel the pulsing of the dark energy coursing through her.

Yet here she was, an ancient and mystical being, wearing one of Ryou's plain white t-shirts and a pair of his gym shorts, both of which seems to hang off of her tiny form, preparing a four course meal as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Bakura heard him chuckle internally and growled a "shut up" through their mind link.

"So what are we doing today?", Ryou questioned through a mouth full of what he could only assume were pancakes. They weren't the traditional kind to which he was accustomed, but they were certainly delicious.

She turned to face him and motioned for Bakura to sit down next to his light.

"Well, I need supplies."

"What kind of supplies?," even Bakura wasn't sure where this conversation was headed, but something in the gleam of her eyes told him she something big planned.

"For a ritual. A dangerous, though beneficial, ritual," she glanced between them, trying to gauge their reactions.

Ryou spoke first, "What kind of ritual?"

Her face gave away nothing.

"How would you like to have your own bodies?"

Bakura shot a glance at her, while Ryou nearly choked on the bite of food he was still chewing.

"Are you serious?" They said in unison, the first ever indication of their real connection as two parts of a singular being.

"Only if you want to do it. I'm not pressuring you one way or the other. But I am capable of performing it."

"You mean, I- WE- could be free?"

"Well, for all intents and purposes. But keep in mind, little one, you share a soul. You are the same person in essence."

"But I'm not like him at all!," Ryou protested.

"Oh but you are sweetheart. You don't understand do you? You are one of us. The moment Zorc took hold of Bakura's soul, you were already destined to exist."

"But how?" He was genuinely curious at this point.

"You are what was left of the goodness and purity in Bakura's being. When Zorc gained possession of Bakura's growing anger and hatred, the light was forced from him. Thus, you were meant to exist. You are part of him. You are one of us."

Ryou stared at her, his mouth still agape. He had only ever assumed he was the reincarnation, at most, of the spirit within the ring. But if what she was saying was true, then that would mean that he and Bakura weren't just different incarnations; they were truly two parts of a singular soul. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach; the idea of being apart from his darker half terrified him. This new feeling took him by surprise. Despite his general fear of his yami, he had never felt more like a complete person until Bakura awoke from the ring. Finally, he gathered his wits enough to speak again.

"So how do you plan to separate us if I'm part of him?"

"You clearly have no understanding of the dark magics involved."

"Clearly." Ryou's head hurt already from all he had been told.

"I can separate the halves and give you both corporeal forms. You would remain as you are, and Bakura would look much as he does now, with a few modifications. I'd have to bring back part of his original form to make it work properly. But it can be done. We just need to make a field trip."

"Splendid," Bakura snorted.

"So...where are we going?," Ryou asked. Bakura already knew. His mind link with Akira had already answered that question.

"Egypt," he replied before the beautiful woman in front of them could reply.

"Yes, I need to see a shaman. A man with knowledge of such rituals. He will know where to find the items I seek. But again Ryou, if you don't feel comfortable with this, I will understand. I cannot even complete this without full consent from both of you. I love Bakura, and as such, I love you dearly as well. I do not want to do anything that would cause either of you pain or suffering or unhappiness."

Ryou looked up at her, trying desperately to hide his feelings.

"I just- I don't know. I need to think about it. Bakura, would you like to take over? I just need some time to myself," he said, the millions of different thoughts running through his mind.

Bakura looked at him, surprised by the gesture. Ryou almost never gave up control willingly. For the first time since being released by his little light, he actually felt compassion for him. He was his other half; he understood what he was feeling. As exciting as it was to imagine having their own bodies, there was also the fear of feeling empty and lost all over again. But he quickly pushed that aside and instead focused on the Egyptian woman watching him with knowing eyes.

"I know he is uneasy about this. I know he fears that he will be left incomplete. But assure you, I know what I am doing darling."

"I trust you Akira. He just isn't accustomed to our ways. We'll give him some space and let him sort through everything. You've only been here a couple of days, so springing something like that on him probably has him terrifed."

"I didn't think about that. I've been in the dark for so long, I forgot how mortals react to the unknown magics of the world."

Bakura brushed his thumb over her lips and looked deep into her green orbs.

"Like I said, we'll give him some space," he purred with a devilish grin before grabbing her and pushing her against the wall.

It had been so many years since they had been together, his fingertips burned into her skin with every touch. His hot breath at her neck made her weak in the knees. He kept her pinned against the wall with his hips, making sure to grind his growing erection right against her tight, wet heat. He could already sense her hunger, but he was going to make her wait. He grabbed her tiny wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand, while the other trailed down the slide beneath her t-shirt. She could've matched his strength had she chosen to do so, but having her thief king back just felt too damn good to even consider it. Instead, she let him take complete control. His thumb brushed over her pert nipple and he grinned. He heard the low, sultry growl of arousal escape her throat. He nipped at her earlobe before trailing bites and kisses down her neck, where he finally bit down roughly on her collarbone, eliciting a cry of pleasure from her sweet lips.

He captured those perfect lips in a hungry kiss while his hand traveled down into her shorts. She wasn't wearing underwear, which made teasing her that much easier. He slipped two fingers in, feeling her wetness drip onto his hand. He slipped them in and out while taking care to massage her clit with his thumb. She tried to will him to go faster, but he wanted to make this last.

He stopped and she gasped in an effort to protest. But then he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Laying her down, he ripped off her clothes and looked at his beautiful queen. Her fair skin prickled with anticipation. He kissed down her stomach, her hips pushing upward in an effort to bring him closer. But he wouldn't give in just yet. He held her hips down and ran his tongue along the inside of her thigh and smiled to himself as he heard her breath hitch. He stopped to take in the smell of her arousal; it drove him just as wild as it had so many years before. By now his own excitement was pushing tightly against his pants; but he wouldn't give in just yet. He began to finger her again, but this time he leaned down to take her clit into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the sensitive little nub before sucking hard and grazing it with his teeth. She bucked wildly beneath his touch, begging for release. His fingers slid in and out of her, coated in her sweet, sticky juices. Now he would try something entirely new.

He pulled his fingers out and began to lick her womanhood. He tongue darted in and out expertly, drinking in all of her. Had she always tasted so incredibly sweet? His thoughts were running rampant, recalling every touch, every taste of her from years past. He glanced up briefly to see that her head was thrown back, her golden locks splayed across the pillow, as her back arched in utter bliss. While he had her mind preoccupied, he took his fingers and began to insert one, and then two of them, into her tight, perfect ass. She gasped at the new sensation. She'd never felt anything like it before; the pain of him stretching her was soon replaced by pleasure and a craving for more.

"Bakura! Please!," she panted huskily, "I need you, I need all of you!"

He continued sliding his fingers in and out of her ass as he licked her juices from his lips.

"Is that right, love?"

"Yes."

"How badly?," he teased.

"Please darling, I need you now. I need you to fuck me like the wild animal I know you are!"

His eyes darkened as he grinned at her. He removed his fingers and crawled over her so they were face to face. He pressed a rough kiss on her mouth, allowing her to taste her own arousal. Before she had the chance to return the kiss, he flipped her onto her stomach. Now the real fun could begin. He lifted her hips so her pretty little ass was right in line with his vision and he slid his fingers between her legs again. They glided into her, pumping in and out at an agonizingly slow pace while his tongue swirled around her other sensitive entrance. He felt her tense up and then relax as he pushed his tongue into her. In and out he moved it, tasting every bit of her. He heard her begging for more and he had to oblige. He removed his fingers and thrust his now-throbbing cock into her tight, pink womanhood, groaning as her arousal drenched him. He moved in and out slowly, making sure to pull out to the very tip before slipping in all the way down to the base. She pushed back against him, wanting, needing more. He grabbed onto her hip with one hand as he used his fingers on his other hand to tease her ass again. She arched her back, guiding his fingers deeper.

"M-more...," she rasped, her voice cracking from her cries of pleasure.

As if on cue, he pulled out of her dripping wet heat and thrust his manhood all the way into her virgin ass. She cried out, feeling herself stretching and tearing. He held her hips in place and he pounded harder and faster with each thrust, again pulling out until the very tip was right at her entrance and then forcing himself in all the way to the hilt of his shaft.

"Is this what you wanted? Did you want my cock in your pretty little ass? Tell me you want it. Do you like me tearing you apart?"

"Yes, oh god yes Bakura! I want it! I want all of it! Harder baby! Please! Harder! Fuck me harder!"

"My dirty little goddess," he teased, biting her shoulder.

Holding onto her narrow hips, he continued to thrust into her, digging his nails into her flesh every time he entered her. She was moaning wildly now; he knew she was getting close. Her breathing sped up and she pushed her body against his, begging him to go deeper. He could see the blood staining the insides of her thighs, but she didn't seem to care. He reached one hand around to play with her clit, increasing her arousal. He couldn't take it anymore. He pushed her down onto her stomach and continued pounding into her tight, sweet little asshole. Harder and harder he pushed, grinding himself into her, making her scream and cry and sweat and beg him for more. Finally, she spasmed around him, reaching her much-needed release. After another few thrusts, he too, climaxed.

Bloody, sweating, and spent, they collapsed next to each other on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Gods be damned, I missed you Akira."

"I missed you too, darling."

 **{Author Note: So, um, wow. This one got a little out of hand. I feel like Bakura was a little OOC. And the sexy time ran a little rampant. It just kind of happened. If you liked it, let me know. If you didn't, you can let me know that too. Sorry it took so long to update. School, work, and family things. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Review please!}**


End file.
